


when she's content she purrs

by trueprinci



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bunny Play, Butt Plugs, F/F, Grinding, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Name-Calling, Pet Play, Petplay, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Tails, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: Camilla laughs sharply, covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't say you could stop."Selena nearlycriesat that statement, she feels so high-strung and stretched out and desperate. Her blood is a livewire in her veins, and she can hear her own heartbeat."Mommy,please." Selena begs.





	when she's content she purrs

It's nearly four in the morning, and Selena groggily rises from her king-sized bed, high in body heat. She practically unsticks herself from Beruka, brushing off the thigh that left the sweaty contact of her girlfriend behind. Beside Beruka, Camilla sleeps beautifully, mouth parted slightly, but not drooling. 

It's raining pretty heavily, she notices as she makes her way to the kitchen. She rubs her eyes, yawns, and stretches before pulling open the fridge to root around for a snack.

Selena makes a small _"mmm!"_ noise when she notices a piece of leftover cake sitting atop a container, a remembrant of Camilla's birthday. It's wrapped carefully, and Selena plucks it from the top shelf with hungry eyes. She gathers up a plate and fork, unwraps the cake, and gets down to business.

Selena doesn't bother to sit down, instead leaning over the counter, happily chewing at the spongy cake. It's only when she turns around from getting a glass of milk that she notices-

" _Selena_." A stern voice calls out.

The woman freezes, glass gripped tight and cold in her hand. Uh-oh.

"What did I tell you about midnight snacks, hmm?"

Selena turns on her heel to face the source of the chiding tone. She chuckles nervously, unsure of what excuse to make up. Blinking a doe-eyed look at her long-haired girlfriend, she feigns an innocent veneer.

"Wh-wh-wh...Camilla! I was just getting some milk! Milk is allowed, right?" She offers weakly.

"There's crumbs all over your face, dear."

_Shit._

It's then that she notices Beruka behind Camilla, arms crossed, the look on her face so incredibly smug. She furrows her brow and sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth at Beruka.

"What was that?" Camilla demands, making no note of the woman behind her. 

Selena pouts and rolls her eyes. "Nothing."

"Are you making fun of me, pet?" Camilla's tone rises, as does her chin, as she looks down on one helpless Selena.

Something clicks in Selena's head. _Oh! This is a scene! She's not really mad at me! Yes! Now, I can be as bratty as I want!_

"No, mommy." She mumbles, staring at the floor.

"Excuse me?" Camilla takes a step closer, and Beruka remains in the shadows, hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"No, mommy!" Selena repeats, louder this time. Camilla knows she's still embarrassed to say the word _mommy_ , but also knows that Selena gets off on being embarrassed, being made to feel small.

"Good girl." Camilla closes the space between them, tilting Selena's chin up with her gentle, soft touch.

Selena hesitates for a moment, and Camilla, sensing it, stops leaning in for a kiss.

"Uh- Red light!" Selena gets out. "Let me brush my teeth first!"

She dashes off to the bathroom, leaving her two girlfriends laughing in her wake. Beruka joins her in brushing their teeth together, and Camilla waits patiently for her turn at the sink. The older woman places a hand on each of their waists, holding the two shorter women gently. Selena brushes her teeth vigorously, sure to get all the cake out of her molars and from between her teeth. Beruka bumps into her teasingly, and Selena juts her hip out to bump her back. The two of them go back and forth shoving each other playfully, until Camilla squeezes at their waists and chides them softly.

"Will you behave, pets?" Camilla asks, planting a kiss onto the top of their heads in turn.

Selena exchanges glances with Beruka in the mirror. "No promises."

\--

The rain continues to fall loudly, the angle and force hitting the window and leaving streaks behind. Selena is firmly scooped up princess-style by her tall, strong girlfriend, and is promptly thrown onto the bed. As she bounces, she giggles, and she watches as Camilla can't help but crack a smile as well. Beruka is rummaging through the drawers, and she produces lube, two sets of ears, and two tails. Camilla's whips, crops and paddles hang on their bedroom wall, tantalizing on their hooks. 

"Ready for your punishment, my pretty little pet?" Camilla asks, tone dripping with lust, but still present, making sure that Selena is really okay with proceeding.

Selena nods eagerly. Looking around for a moment in thought, she changes her expression to an exaggerated pout and moves her fists beneath her eyes in a mock-crying motion.

"Oh, mommy, be gentle with me." She looks directly into Camilla's eyes and winks.

Camilla grins, teeth showing. She clears her throat. "On your knees, ass towards me."

Selena obeys, dressed in only a long t-shirt, ass already peaking out from underneath before Camilla yanks her shirt upwards and over her head. Selena shuffles out of her shirt, and watches as the material crumples somewhere in her peripheral. Camilla's hands trail down her body; her shoulders, back, and ass all caressed sweetly. Camilla squeezes the roundest part of her ass, rubbing the other cheek loosely with the other hand.

Beruka leans over the bed and slides on Selena's rabbit-eared headband, pushing her fiery hair back. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Beruka is already wearing her cat ears, clipped into her hair. She prefers the clips over a headband, having once complained that the headband made her head ache. Camilla had immediately ordered new ears for her, her pets' best interests always at heart. 

In this scenario, Selena is the bunny, Beruka is the kitty, and Camilla is their caretaker; their mommy. If Selena had to pinpoint an animal for her caretaker to be, well, perhaps with her wicked grin and sharp eyes and proud posture, she would be a wolf.

"Would you like your tail today, little bunny?" Camilla asks sweetly, kneading the flesh of Selena's ass beneath one hand.

"Yes, mommy." She answers into the pillows.

"What was that?" Camilla quits her kneading and instead gives a hard squeeze.

" _Yes_ , mommy!" Selena whimpers.

Camilla moves one hand off of Selena, loosening her grip. She returns with a dry finger against Selena's ass, and Selena breathes and relaxes as Camilla pushes just slightly past the first ring of nerves. Removing her finger and returning with lube this time, Camilla gently works past the first muscular ring and onto the second. 

Selena _really_ likes having her ass played with, she has found. She's already keening heavy into the pillows after five minutes of Camilla stretching her out. However, she doesn't need very much prep-

"That's enough for now. Kitten, bring me her tail." Camilla orders Beruka, removing her fingers from Selena. Selena whines at the absence, fingers curling in the sheets.

Soon, the emptiness is replaced by a plug that is wormed slowly into her ass. Selena hums happily at the new presence, and what putting on her tail means in the grand scheme of things. Her complete submission to her dominant's orders, her trust and vulnerability given to the hands of one strong purple-haired woman.

"I'm going to punish you now, little bunny." Camilla states firmly, and goes back to rubbing Selena's cheek.

She draws back, and brings her hand down _hard_ on Selena's ass. Selena yelps, although she expected it. Not being able to see Camilla's hand as it fell upon her added an element of surprise.

She squeezes, and brings her hand down again. "Look at how red she's gotten, Kitten." 

Selena hears a bell tinkle, inevitably the one on Beruka's collar. She supposes Beruka is craning her neck to see her pinkened ass, pretty blue hair swaying as she moves. Selena's legs shake. She wants more.

"I'm not done with you yet, pet." Camilla says, music to Selena's ears.

Camilla cups her hand as she smacks Selena's ass, quickly now, slaps loud and sharp in the air, accompanied by Selena's moans. She likes it a lot, but it's still not enough.

"Harder! Make me cry, mommy!" Selena cries out, arching her back.

Now, Selena is well aware that she is a demanding sub, and in general, a person who doesn't put up with what she doesn't like. She knows Camilla, and in turn Beruka, can handle that part of her. She knows she bites off more than she can chew, and she knows that her partners will keep on loving her for it.

"Oh, you want more?" Camilla muses, slowing her roll, slaps barely penetrating the air. "What makes you think you deserve that?"

_Oops, now I'll have to beg._ Selena's bratiness usually goes one of two ways; she either gets what she wants, or the exact opposite of her desires. 

Selena kicks her legs in frustration. "Mommy..." she whines.

Camilla leans over her form, bringing her lips to Selena's ear. Her breasts press onto Selena's back, and Selena shivers.

"Mommy _what_?" Camilla whispers against her ear. "Use your words, little bunny."

A chill runs down Selena's spine, and she swallows thickly. "P-please...spank me harder."

"Where? And who is doing this?" Camilla says, in true mom fashion.

"My ass," Selena blurts out. "Please spank my ass harder, mommy. I want you to."

That's answer enough for Camilla, and she draws back, grabbing a handful of Selena's ass and smacking the other cheek hard for good measure, to cement her punishment.

Camilla spanks Selena with renewed vigor, viscously slapping her cupped hand over and over again onto eager red skin. Selena cries out at each point of contact, gripping the sheets between her fists and teeth, curling her toes tightly. It isn't long before her pain threshold gives out, and she begins to well up and cry. 

"Does that hurt, slut?" Camilla asks over the sound of the smacking.

Selena buckles at the name-calling. "Hurts so good, mommy." She replies in a choked sob.

Camilla only continues that way for a few more minutes, and then lessens the speed of her spanks, until she has stopped completely. 

Selena is still crying in the aftershocks of pain, her ass stinging heavily. The room spins around her. Camilla presses against her back, looping her arms around her into an embrace. Beruka's collar jingles and she gingerly crawls onto the bed, curling up beside Selena.

Camilla hushes her softly, repeatedly. Beruka raises a hand to her face and wipes her tears away with her thumb. When Selena's cries have died down to gentle hiccuping, she leans forward and kisses Beruka deeply, moving their lips together. Camilla plants kisses along her back and shoulders, sweet flowers of affection on her skin.

The three lay there for a moment, waiting for Selena to catch her breath and show signs of coherency. 

"Are you okay?" Beruka questions as she runs her thumb along Selena's cheek.

Selena nods, face now dry of tears. 

"Do you need water?" Beruka asks.

"Yes." Selena gets out, and Beruka looks at Camilla.

"I'll get you some, baby." Camilla promises in a sweet tone, rising from Selena.

She returns a minute later with a glass of water, and Beruka helps Selena pull herself into a sitting position. She reaches for the glass, but Camilla pulls it away, water swishing dangerously around the edge. Selena pouts and furrows her brow.

"Ah, ah, what do you say?" Camilla actually wags a finger at the seated woman.

Selena sighs and rolls her eyes. "Thank you, mommy." 

"That's a girl." Camilla beams, and they exchange a peck before she hands Selena the glass.

\--

Camilla cards her fingers through Selena's long, red hair, and Beruka brushes a hand across the small of Selena's back.

"You did so good, Selena," Camilla coos. "I love you so much, look at you."

"You did really good," Beruka chimes in. "I don't even think I could handle that much."

Selena smiles blissfully and idly readjusts the pillow beneath her. "Thank you," She sighs. "I love you both."

For many moments, Camilla and Beruka grace soft praises and soft touches onto Selena, coaxing her down from the high of the pain. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Camilla pipes up after a while, working a tangle out of Selena's hair.

"Yeah." Selena answers, nodding briskly.

"Beruka?"

"Of course." Beruka answers, slowing her ministrations on Selena.

Camilla grins widely. "Good, because I have a plan for you two."

From Selena's stomach to her crotch, her body lights up in interest. "Oh?"

"Beruka, I know how excited you got watching our bunny. How would you like to make her scream some more?"

Beruka visibly perks up. "I would love to."

There's a hint of wickedness in Camilla's eyes. "I want to see you cum inside of her."

Beruka balks, and Selena's ears burn hot. This was a little unusual for them, as Camilla was usually the one who fucked them. Beruka is a switch at heart, but leans towards being a sub. Selena's heart races- being dominated by not one, but by two of her girlfriends at once gets her very excited. The idea of it alone makes her mouth water.

Selena finds herself nodding vigorously, looking back and forth to read Camilla and Beruka's expressions.

"I want to do it." Beruka says firmly, and looks at Selena for confirmation.

"Me too!" She exclaims, leaning down and throwing her arms around Beruka, kissing her happily.

\--

After Selena has been thoroughly fingered open by Beruka, she is breathing heavy, feeling incredibly stimulated. Beruka was _good_ in a way her mind forgot but her body remembered. She truly knew where to touch her, and her legs shake in anticipation of what is yet to come.

Beruka slicks up her cock with the lube that Camilla hands her, and lines up her cock with care. She feigns pushing inside, instead moving the head of her dick against Selena's clit.

From the armchair in the corner comes a gasp. "Yes, keep doing that," Camilla commands, suddenly sitting upright with interest. "Rub your cock against her."

Beruka looks at her in surprise, but obeys, continuing to rut her cock along Selena's lips. Beruka is so swollen, hard, and hot against her, she can't help but moan and grind herself back onto Beruka. She watches the strained, concentrated face Beruka makes as she moves against her, and sees her face grow redder.

Selena wants Beruka inside her so bad, she can't take it. She throws her head back and groans, grinding herself faster to try for some kind of release. Beruka responds well, rutting faster, panting harder.

"This is torture!" Selena whines. "I want kitty inside me!" 

Camilla laughs sharply, covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't say you could stop."

Selena nearly _cries_ at that statement, she feels so high-strung and stretched out and desperate. Her blood is a livewire in her veins, and she can hear her own heartbeat.

"Mommy, _please_." Selena begs.

"Please, mommy?" Beruka pipes up between her gasps.

Camilla surveys the two of them for a moment, head leaned on her hand. She lazily gives her cock a few strokes, like the situation at hand held no importance to her, like the two women grinding desperately on each other meant nothing.

She inspects her nails. Camilla is really good at looking bored. "I suppose if it makes you happy, then go ahead- Hey- Slow down!"

Before Camilla is done speaking, Beruka is hot inside of Selena, and the two of them are moaning like they've never felt anything better in their lives.

"Mommy-" Beruka pants. "I'm sorry, it feels so good-"

"No, don't apologize, I fucking love it!" Selena gets out, and she feels her eyes cross as Beruka moves inside her. "Punish us later- Aaaahh, mommy, let her fuck me!"

Camilla is speechless, so she lets the two of them continue their lewd dance.

Selena ropes her arms around Beruka's neck, pulling her closer. She kisses the cat-eared woman roughly, locking her legs behind Beruka. Beruka places her hands on either side of Selena, and angles upwards, effectively hitting Selena's g-spot. She chokes a moan from between her gritted teeth, and then opens her mouth so she and Beruka can exhange dizzy, open-mouthed kisses.

"You're so good." Selena praises, just barely able to stroke Beruka's hair.

"You feel so good," Beruka tells her. "So hot." Beruka places one hand against Selena's breast, massaging the skin she finds. Selena's breasts are small and sensitive, so she keens at the touch.

Beruka fucks into her harder then, still keeping that delicious angle inside of Selena. Selena feels herself throb, and she kisses Beruka hungrily, feeling herself tip closer to the edge with each thrust.

"I'm gonna- babe- I'm gonna-" She manages weakly, cheeks flushed a deep red.

"M-me too, me too-"

Just like that, she comes apart on Beruka's cock, body clenching up, back arching. Beruka fucks her through it, surely close to her own limit. The stimulation is too much, and Selena can't help but turn into a mess of moans and Beruka's name.

She doesn't feel it when Beruka spills inside her, of course, but she feels the cum drip out of her when Beruka has finished spurting inside. In their post-orgasm haze, Selena just barely notes the high, desperate sounds in the corner of the room. Camilla cums shortly after them, cum-splattered, spent, in the armchair.

"Fuuuuck." Selena breathes, laughing happily in the heat and bliss of it all, pressing her hand to her forehead.

Beruka laughs along with her, resting her forehead against Selena's chest. 

"You two," Camilla pants. "Cumming without my permission? You are in _so_ much trouble."

"Oh _shit_." Beruka and Selena curse together.


End file.
